Something Like That
by mockingjay4610
Summary: "What if I never see you again?" "I'll leave that up to fate" "Fate doesn't always come through." "Then if I see you again, it's destiny." Based off of Tim McGraw's song, Something Like That. Four meets Tris at a county fair and falls head over heels but she's from Chicago and he lives in California. Will their paths ever cross again? Rated T for possible language.


**Four's POV**

We just got gas and some coke and now we're headed to the county fair. I came to Texas with my friends, Zeke, Uriah, and Will for some fun. We go to the ticket line and see 4 girls. They're all pretty. 1 girl catches my eye though. I suddenly feel self-conscious because stupid Zeke got a barbecue stain on my _white_ t-shirt. She has a black mini skirt and a black crop top on. Her hair is long and blonde. Her eyes really stand out, they're blue with flecks of grey in them. She looks beautiful. She looks uncomfortable in her clothes though. I can tell she doesn't like showing so much skin. I see Zeke has his eye on the one with long, blonde hair, tan skin and green eyes. Uriah has his eye on the girl with long, brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. Will is practically drooling at the sight of the girl with short, dark hair, dark skin, and almost black eyes. They're all wearing a ton of makeup except for the most beautiful one. She's only wearing red lipstick. She also has some tan lines, I can see. We go up to the girls and start talking.

"Hey, I'm Uriah and these are my friends, Will and Four. Oh, and my brother, Zeke, but don't mind him. He's always an ass hat." Zeke smacks Uriah upside the head and the girls giggle. Well, most of them, the girl with the blue-grey eyes just looks amused.

"Well hiya! I'm Marlene and these are my friends, Shauna, Christina, and Tris." So that's her name, Tris. I like it, it's unique. They talk some more and everyone goes with their crush, leaving me and Tris alone.

"So, Four. That's a nice name." Tris says.

"Yeah, so original." I say sarcastically.

"It's very unique, really."

"I can say the same thing for you."

"It's short for Beatrice actually."

"I like that name. Beatrice."

"Please don't call me that. It sounds so snobby and stuck up."

"Okay. I notice you don't have a country accent."

"Yeah, well, I could say the same for you. I'm here visiting family for labor day weekend. The girls just tagged along. I'm from California."

"I'm from California."

"Then it's not smart of our friends to go off and try to fall in love."

"How so?"

"The chances of us meeting again are slim to none."

"Well then this could be a labor day fling."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. You wanna go have some fun?"

"Sure. My friends aren't coming back anytime soon."

* * *

We spend the rest of the day playing games, eating food, and riding rides. At around 5:30 we go to a ring toss and she says this game is a ripoff. I say I could do it easily and that if I can win her the giant teddy bear, I get a kiss. She agrees almost immediately, thinking there's no way I could do it. After a couple tries I manage to win the stuffed animal. I smirk and give her the teddy bear. She rolls her eyes then grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me down to kiss me. It's actually my first kiss but it's still the best kiss ever. There's chemistry between us and a spark in the kiss. When she pulls away I miss the warmth of her lips. She drags me to a place near the railroad tracks and I see a pond. She asks if I know how to skip a rock. I shake my head and she says she's going to teach me. I get the hang of it after, like, 40 tries. The sun is setting and we're laying down on the grass.

"The sunset is beautiful." She says.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Hah, good one. Come on Four. You know I'm not pretty. I'm not ugly but I'm far from pretty."

I get up on my elbows and look her in the eye. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down."

"I'm just saying what's true."

"Tris, you're the most beautiful, brave, selfless person I've ever met."

She blushes and doesn't respond. I lean down and kiss her. It feels like we've kissed for ages when we hear some wolf whistles. Our heads snap up and see our friends. The girls tell Tris that they need to get home. She gets up and tries to leave but I grab her arm.

"Please, don't go." I beg.

"I have to." She says.

"What if I never see you again?"

"I'll leave that up to fate."

"Fate doesn't always come through."

"Then if I see you again, it's destiny."

And with that, she's gone.


End file.
